


50 Shades of Allie Novak

by Thegleeclub



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe, F/F, Light Bondage, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegleeclub/pseuds/Thegleeclub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bea, a lonely wife in a loveless marriage, attends and does hair at a wedding. While there she meets the beautiful, charming Allie, who takes an instant interest in her.</p><p>Bea is pursued, much to her delight and despair, by the strong, mysterious Allie. </p><p>Allie opens her world beyond her wildest dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Allie Novak

"I'll be leaving tomorrow morning, Harry. I have a wedding I'll be attending and working as well." I don't bring my eyes up from my plate as I continue to push my food around. The silence in the room is deafening and I hear myself sigh softly. Marriage to Harry was like this, constant non communication and constant bickering, but not all of it was bad. While I may have checked out of this marriage, he is a great father to Debbie, our only child, our daughter and I would never separate them, even if I no longer loved him.

"Yeah?", Harry finally responds after he's finished eating and I stand to collect our plates. A small urge comes over me throw back a sarcastic reply but I hold back, for the sake of not starting an unnecessary argument and walk towards the sink. I place the dishes down and lean on the counter with my back towards Harry.

"Yes, a steady client of mine at the salon is getting married and hired me to style the bridal party", I finally turn to Harry and I see I have his full attention, eyebrows raised, eyes focused on mine but no intensity in them.

"Ok, just don't fall for some tall, good looking blokes marriage proposal", he says smirking and I give him a serious look in turn. He stands up, pushes his chair in, walks over to me and lightly kisses me on the cheek. 

"Have fun, I'll make sure Debbies good", it's all he says before turning on his heels, walking out of the kitchen and going up the stairs. I turn around and scoff, 'have fun', I haven't been to a wedding since my own, 17 years ago. The thought of being around all that intense love was, to say the least, overwhelming. I use to think I loved Harry but with each passing year, in our marriage, I felt deprived of that intense feeling of desire for another person. 

I push off of the sink and head upstairs and begin preparing the necessary items I'll need for tomorrow. 

 

Satisfied and prepared, I take a long hot shower to relax and slip into bed. Rolling over onto my side I see the photos on my bedside table. One was of Debbie taken on her 13 the birthday, she looks blissful, I smile at the fond memory and unconditional love I feel for my daughter. The other is of Harry and I, on our wedding day and I feel a disconnection in my emotions. I don't love Harry and no matter how much I force myself, I never will, I wonder if I ever did. 

I roll over and take in Harrys sleeping form. Getting pregnant at 18, I gave him my life and he gave his, but neither of us are happy in this marriage, we both know it.

My thoughts are interrupted when I feel Harrys hand on my thigh. I push his hand away and roll over to turn the light off and shut my eyes. He tries once again, hand trailing up the back of my thigh.

"Stop Harry, I have to be up early tomorrow", I hear him sigh and roll over, back facing mine. It's not that I didn't want to have sex, I just didn't want it with Harry. It was always boring and quick, never time consuming, never filled with raw emotion. So I repressed those desires for it, a long time ago.

At work, conversations with the ladies were sometimes raunchy and over detailed. Stories from random encounters to handcuffs and whips. I normally tune them out but on some occasions, I get hot under the collar and try to hide a burning red blush. I've accepted the fact that I'm missing out on alot, in the ways of love and sex but was always comfortable with the fact that I had the unconditional love of my daughter, the only happiness in my life. The fact that she was leaving for university this fall, frightened me, she's never been away from me in 17 years. I feel myself drifting further into sleep until my thoughts are no longer running.

I wake to the sound of my alarm blaring. I reach over for my phone and shut the alarm off before reaching over to wake Harry, finding the spot cold and empty. I lift my head and look around the room, only to be met with Harrys absence.

"Harry?", I call out and hear no response. I stand up and walk to the window, peeking through the blinds, seeing an empty spot in the driveway next to my car. 

I furrow my eyebrows and walk back to grab my phone before heading downstairs.

I look down at the time and see its 6:15, far too early for Harry to be awake and out the house for work. Upon finding the kitchen and living room empty, I call his cellphone, only to be met by a voicemail. I send him a text before heading upstairs to take a shower. 

Drying my hair off, I hear a car door slamming outside of our bedroom window. I walk out and see Harry walking through the front door and coming up the stairs, 

"Where have you been?" I whisper, desperate not to wake Debbie this early. 

"I got an alert on my phone from the alarm system at work, I went to make sure everything was ok", he replies walking past me to the bedroom. I would've normally believed him but my senses caught something different, the faint smell of perfume on him. 

I turn on my heels and return to the bedroom, eyeing Harry in the mirror, as I pull on a nice black, fitting pantsuit. My thoughts running rampant about what I just caught, anger rising in me. I push it to the back of my mind and grab my bag full of tools and head out to my car. I turn the engine and take one last look at our bedroom window, scoffing in disgust, before backing up and pulling off.

 

Arriving at the wedding address, two hours later, I pull up in front and unexpectedly, met by valet parking. I grab my bag before exiting my car and handing the keys off to the attendant, tipping him for his services. I look up at the large building before heading up the stairs to open the door.

I look around and I'm met with an empty hall, I walk looking for someone involved in the wedding. I turn around when I hear a familiar voice shouting in glee. ----- ;)

“I knew it was you Red, no one can rock that color like you! Franky, sporting a huge grin on her face and arms outstretched as she runs towards me. I give her a big hug and she lifts me off the floor. Franky has been a client of mine for years at the salon, also a constant flirt, until Bridget tamed her.

“Congratulations again, Franky”, I say smiling and pulling back from the hug. She looks around and nods in disbelief.

“Thanks Red. I thought I’d never see the day, settling down. She’s amazing, I love her”, I smile at the love on Frankys face as she speaks about Bridget, and I feel slightly envious.

“Let’s go, you have to meet my bridal crew then Bridgets”, she says smiling, “you’ll love this bunch, red.”

Franky opens the door to the bridal suite and I’m met by three women chatting amongst eachother. 

“Ladies”, Franky calls out for their attention, “This is Red, she’s gonna be fixing you lousy bitches up for today”, and she gets a series of middle fingers and smiles. 

“This is Booms, Doreen and my best man, Allie”, she introduces and I greet wave and smile at each of them. My eyes land on Allie and then look away just as quickly before meeting her eyes again and greeting her. She just smiles and nods in return, the intensity of her gaze causing me to pull my eyes away again. 

“Who’s first?”, I ask the room full of women, avoiding the eyes of Frankys best man, Allie. I feel her gaze on me and look in her direction when I hear her speak up first, 

“I’ll go first”, she says neutrally but her eyes are once again locked onto mine and I clear my throat lightly before nodding my head, setting my bag down and setting up a station. I turn and see Allie standing closer than deemed necessary and I take a step back.

“Ready for me now?”, she ask and I look around the room and see Franky, watching us through the mirror she was arranging her suit in front of. I look back at Allie and step aside, allowing for her take a seat. 

“What’s the look?”, I ask Franky and she shrugs her shoulders, I laugh softly, Franky just wanted to be married already. It made me smile again at their happiness. I look back at Allie through the mirror in front of her and see her gaze once again fixed on me, this time with a soft smile on her lips. I smile back before looking away and running my hands through her long hair.

“What style do you want, Allie? Updo or leave it down?”, I ask seeing her eyes glazing over in thought, before she turns around and ask me to choose. 

I look at her wide eyed and make a suggestion, “what’d you think about a cut? I think it will definitely look great on you”, this time I hold her gaze and never look away. She smiles at me and answers with a nod and wink. I smile and get to work.

I grab my extra mirror out of my bag and hold it behind her, so she can get a complete view of her hair. I feel my hands shake in nervousness but it’s calmed when I see her full blown smile for the first time. 

“I love it!” I smile wide at her satisfaction. 

“You’re really skilled and gifted with those hands, ay?”, she complements and I blush against my own accord, looking down and placing the mirror on the table in front of Allie. 

I look back up at her in the mirror and she’s biting her bottom lip before turning around in the chair.

“I know Reds not your real name, mind if I ask what it really is?”, she quirks up an eyebrow in pure interest.

“It’s Bea”, I say calmly. She rises out of the chair and once again steps closer than necessary. Her blue eyes , the most intense I’ve ever seen, looking into me.

“It’s very nice to meet you Bea”, she says simply with a small smile before walking over to whom, Franky introduced, as Booms. 

I release the breath I didn’t know I was holding in, turning my back to the room and preparing for the next person. I compose myself and when I turn around, to call for Franky over next, I feel Allie once again studying me. 

Franky takes a seat and studies me in the mirror with a smirk on her face,

"What?", I say innocently, grabbing my shears, stealing one last look at Allie, through the mirror, behind me. I smile slightly at her and look back at Franky.

"Oh, nothing", she says with a grin and I allow myself the distraction of what I feel being evoked from inside of me, by this beautiful stranger. I also fight to repress them as well, not recognizing this foreign feeling.


	2. Thinking About Someone Special, Red?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankys back from the honeymoon and once again brings the two women together, setting off emotions inside of Bea she's never felt before.

"Slow day eh, ladies?" I turn and see Franky, for the first time since her wedding, strolling into the shop. Her eyes still carrying so much joy in them, at marrying her love. I hear the ladies greet Franky before watching her walk over to my station. 

"Hiya Red! Ready for me?", she innocently flirts but it drags my mind back to the first meeting, with her best mate, Allie. I hadn't heard that name or seen those intense eyes in a month, but it sends a shiver down my spine at the memory. 

The way she looked at me, as if she were looking into me, it was all too intense a feeling in that moment, especially from someone I didn't even know. 

"Of course Mrs. Doyle-Westfall", I say smiling and walking over to the sink as Franky follows, bellowing out a laugh. 

"Still sounds so new and different!", she says taking a seat and leaning backwards, head over the sink. I place a towel over her front and turn the knobs to start the water, adjusting the temperature. 

"How's that?" I ask, while running the water through her hair.

"Perfect", she confirms and I begin to let my mind wander as I washed Frankys hair. 

I'm tempted to ask her about Allie, my interests renewed, but not knowing how to find the right words. I didn't know anything about the tall blonde, except she's Franky friend and a flirt just like her but there was something else lurking below the surface, and it peeked my curiousity. I close my eyes and forget my surroundings, I can still feel and see the intensity of her gaze on me as if she were still in the room, as if I were the only person in the room. 

Harry has never looked at me like that, I dont think anyone ever has. In mere hours she managed to evoke some type of want from me, a feeling I've pushed deep inside of myself, never having felt it before. I get lost in memory, the feel of her soft hair and beautiful smile, that I let out an embarrassingly low moan in my throat. 

I snap open my eyes and look down, my eyes meet Frankys who's wearing a full blown grin. I drop my hands from her hair and turn the water off. Franky sits up as I turn my back to her and grab another towel. I'm sure my face has a horrified look when I turn around because Franky rises and says in a cocky tone,

"Thinking about someone special, Red? I'm not complaining, it was good for me."

I blush beet red and toss the towel at her. She catches it mid air and we walk back to my station, where she takes in a seat in front of the mirror and continues to dry her hair. I grab my shears and comb when she is done and begin trimming her ends. 

It's not long before conversation starts but the topic throws me for a loop.

"Allie, asked about you a couple days ago", she says nonchalantly. I look around before answering and see that the shop was indeed running slow today. 

"Ladies, go home early, I'll close up. Frankys my last for the day anyway," I turn back to Franky after hearing a crowd of okays, and drop back into the conversation.

"She did? What about?", I ask, this being the perfect opportunity, to possibly, know more about her. I continue to trim her hair as if this topic was nothing but small talk but still showing interests in what Allie could've asked about me. 

"She wants to know when she can come to you for a touch up. She's ok'd, that I can pass on her number to you if you want to confirm with her a good day." I nearly drop my shears to the floor when I hear that Allie wants to come back here for a cut. I'll once again, be under the intensity of those blue eyes and beautiful smile.

"Umm, yeah. Yeah, that works Franky. I'll text her, find out when's good for her and pencil her in", I choke out, absolutely nervous at the fact that I'm forced to make the first move on this. I shake my head, this is ridiculous, I'm just scheduling an appointment with a new, potential client. I push it to the back of my mind and quickly change topic for the remainder of the time.

 

"Ah Red, no one does it like you do", I mock bow at Frankys compliment on her hair.

We walk over to the register and she pays as well as stuffs a generous tip into my front pocket. 

"Franky...", I warn and she quickly shuts me down.

"You know how it goes already, Red. I'm always a satisfied customer", she turns to leave but stops short before turning back around. She grabs one of the shops business cards off of the table and the pen I was holding, scribbling down numbers. 

"I almost forgot. Here's Allies number", she places the pen down and leaves the card on the table before bolting out of the door, yelling a goodbye as she goes. 

I stare at the card for a moment before grabbing it and stuffing it into my front pocket. I open my appointment book and see I have one availability this week, right before closing, I'm booked after that for days. I shut the book and instead focus on cleaning and closing up shop, my mind racing today, much like it did a month ago.

 

I open the front door to the house to find it empty.

"Harry? Debbie?" I call out while making my way to the kitchen. I turn the light on and place my bag on the table, when I spot a note on the edge. I lift it up and recognize the handwriting right away.

'Staying at Megans house for the weekend, mom. Love Debbie.' 

I sigh out loud and wonder where Harry might be as well. I'll text him when I get out the shower, not desperate for his company anytime soon. 

I shed my pants first when a card comes tumbling out of it. I pick it up and turn it over, Allies name and number written on the back. My eyes open wide, I forgot to call her and schedule her appointment, I scramble to grab my phone and look at the time. 

'Still early', I think to myself, opting to send her text message instead of calling.

'Hey, it's Bea, Franky told me you wanted to come by for a touch up?' I throw my phone down on the bed, not expecting a response back immediately. As I turn my back to continue undressing, I hear my phone jingle. I turn around and see a number but no name flashing on the screen, I pick up hesitantly, not sure who to expect on the other end.

"Hello?", I ask slowly.

"Bea? Hey it's Allie, just got your text, just figured it would be easier and faster to call." Upon hearing her voice, I close my eyes, I can remember every detail of her face and it brings a smile to mine. 

"Bea? Am I interrupting something right now?", I hear her call my name and I am snapped back to this moment, opening my eyes immediately.

"Yeah? I mean no! I mean...it's probably short notice but this weekend I have one spot open, but it's at closing. After that, I'm off and booked for days", I say almost apologetically. I hear the wheels churning in her head before she finally responds,

"Ok. What time and what day?", I take a seat, on the bed, as I feel anticipation course through my body. 

"Tomorrow at 4:30, good?", I try to keep the anxiousness out of my voice.

"That's perfect actually, I get out at 4. I'll be seeing you then beautiful", she hangs up right after, leaving me stunned. 

I look down at my phone and close my eyes and lie down fully on the bed. No one has left me speechless like this Allie has twice already. No one has made my body fight on its own accord for more. 

My mind starts wandering to less innocent places as I start to think about her full lips and long fingers. Invading my personal space and pressing her body against mine. I move my hand across my bare thigh and hear myself let out a desperate whimper. I shoot up at the touch and blink a couple of times as I try to rationalize what I was about to do, thinking about Allie, while doing it. I didn't even know her and for the first time my body craved another. Craved another woman, named Allie.... 

I laugh out loud and fall back onto the bed, "Christ! I don't even know her last name!", I say out loud to the empty room before laughing again at the insanity of the situation. 

"Whose last name?" I, suddenly, hear a voice in the room and I rise up off of the bed.

 

"Harry.", I look at him wide-eyed.


	3. Let's get started, shall we?

How much had he heard? How much had he seen? Those are my only thoughts as I see Harry standing in the doorway, to our bedroom. I open and close my mouth like a fish out of water, Harry speaking first,

"You said something about someone's last name? New client of yours?", he's ask curiously, eyebrow raised.

"Yes", I answer truthfully, horrified that I almost got caught thinking about someone else,

"I booked her for tomorrow and I didn't even ask her last name", I continue explaining. He moves from the door, sitting beside me to remove his shoes, when I once again smell the same faint tinge of perfume. My eyes dart to him and slight disbelief covers my face. I rise up and start to walk out of the bedroom, to continue my earlier plans, when I feel the urge to subtly confront him. 

I turn around and open my mouth to question him but instead I bite my tongue and hold back. I didn't really have the fight in me like I thought I would, I don't care just like I thought I would. I look at Harry as he sits there and I feel nothing, no jealousy, no rage, no love. Nothing. I turn on my heels and continue my walk to the bathroom, instead, to shower in peace. To left alone to prepare my thoughts and control my irrational happiness at seeing Allie again, tomorrow.

 

 

 

"Nothing like yesterday, eh ladies?", Maxine comments and we all nod in agreement, at the constant flow of today's business. I'm finishing up on lunch when I look at the clock, on the wall, 12:30. Internally I'm excited and a nervous wreck, at her arrival.

'4 more hours'

That's how I spend the remainder of my shift, one client after another, keeping close eye on the clock. 

 

 

The rush of today's business winding down, Liz and Sonia, departing early, leaving myself and Maxine. 

I'm cleaning my station and look at the clock one last time, 

'4:05'

I feel my hands start to sweat and I look towards the door, anticipating her arrival.

"Hot date?", a voice says behind me and I nearly jump out of my skin, in fright.

"Sorry hun, didn't mean to sneak up on you. Are you ok? You seem kinda on edge today?", Maxine says in a concerned voice. I look away once again, taking in the time.

"What is with you and that clock?", Maxine chuckles and I instantly calm in her presence. Maxine has always been my rock, outside of my daughter, I could lean on her and never feel judged. I want to confide in her what I'm feeling for the first time but I'm not ready. I feel too embarrassed to tell her how a woman, I've only met once, has me wound up. That, that same woman, was coming in now.

I instead go with half of the truth,

"Someone's coming in that I haven't seen for a while", I say smiling trying to hide my anxiousness. I take a seat in my station chair and Maxine just smiles at me, walking back over to her station, cleaning and ending her night.

 

 

"Night Bea!", Maxine gives me a hug and heads for the door. I look up at the clock as soon as Maxine has disappeared from the salon front and frown,

'4:35'

I stand up and walk over to the counter, directly in front of the entrance and open my appointment book. I'm checking over future appointments, when I knock over a tray of pens.

"What the fuck!", I say softly and shake my head. I bend down to start picking them up one by one, not noticing a car pulling up outside the salon. I'm almost done picking them up when I hear the door open and a voice calling out my name,

"Bea? You here?", I go to stand, forgetting I'm under the counter and hit the back of my head underneath. A loud thud could be heard and I grip the back of my head, rising from under the counter,

"Shit! Oh, fuck!", I groan in pain and open my eyes, seeing Allie for the first time, all over again.

"Bea!", Allie yelps out, running around the counter and placing her hand over mine, as if trying to sooth the spot. I close my eyes and feel the pain starting to subside, centralizing in one area. I drop my hand from my head, but hers remained momentarily, rubbing softly.

"Are you ok? That sounded like it hurt", she ask concerned, dropping her hand back to her side. 

"Yeah, hurt like hell though, good now", I say smiling, raising my hand back to my head.

"You're going to have a little bump there later", she says giggling and I join in, dropping my hand from my head and eyes to the floor.  
‘How can one person be so beautiful?’

I take a necessary step back and ease around the counter, walking behind my station chair, clearing my throat and locking eyes with her. She's still standing behind the counter and a small smirk starts to grace her features. She, slowly, starts to walk around the counter. My eyes tear away from hers and follow her fingers, as she slowly drags them behind her, along the counter top. 

She drops her hand to her side and my eyes slowly move up her body, taking in every inch. I can feel my chest tighten and my heart start to race, I bite my bottom lip when my eyes reach her lips, the smirk widening on her face. 

When she stands in front of me, my eyes return to hers and I feel a deep ache and a flood of wetness between my legs. 

"It's VERY nice to see you again, Bea", she emphasizes, before taking a seat, and I swallow hard before speaking,

"Just a cut then?", looking at her in the mirror, placing my hands on her shoulders. I watch her eyes drift downward to my hands, I gasp softly, her eyes shooting back to mine. She smiles at me and she raises her eyebrows, in mischief. 

“Have something else in mind for me?”, she leans her head back, slightly, grazing my covered stomach. I’m overcome with an uncontrollable, intense urge to run my hands down her arms. She’s once again studying me, looking into me and I crumble under it. 

"Let's get started, shall we?", I offer, in a low tone, watching her legs close together, tightly. I've flirted before, enjoyed it even, only to shy away when it crossed my comfort zone. Watching Allies reaction, to my words and looks, only excited me more. I run my fingers through her soft hair, hearing a light sigh fall from her lips and I revel in the sound. 

 

 

 

"Once again, Bea, you're amazing, Franky was right about you", I roll my eyes at the mention of Franky and thank her for the compliment. She follows me to the counter, pays, and just like Franky, leaves a generous tip.

I turn to grab the broom and start sweeping up my area, feeling Allies eyes on me,

"Wanna grab a drink?", I stop sweeping, turn and see her leaning with her back against the counter, arms crossed, eyes on me. I contemplate the offer, knowing nothing better awaits for me at home tonight. 

"Sure", I respond, eagerly. I can't stop the grin appearing on my face, so I turn my back to her and continue to, quickly, clean up. 

‘Just one drink Bea, then go home and take a cold shower’, I think harshly to myself.

 

 

 

I drop my cellphone into my bag, reach in, and retrieve my wedding band, instinctively placing it on my finger. I turn and spot Allie still leaning on the counter, looking through a magazine that was laying about. 

"Ready, Allie?", I interrupt her reading, grabbing my bag and walking towards her. She simply nods and holds the door open, signaling for me to go first.

I start walking towards my car, when I feel a hand wrap around my wrist, lightly, guiding me in another direction. 

"This way, I'm driving", I feel her hand drop, approaching the car. She walks ahead of me, approaching the passengers side and opening the door. 

"And they say chivalry is dead", she scoffs, then full blown smiles, as I take a seat. She closes the door and walks around the car, to the drivers side, my eyes never leaving her body as she opens the door and starts up the car. She glances over at me, catching my eyes again, roaming over her body. I turn my head and look out the window, blushing profusely, trying to regain a semblance of my composure. 

"I get to choose the bar, beautiful?", she ask, closing her door, and driving off, slowly. Never turning my head, my eyes shut tightly at the endearment, my mind drifting to last night's events, after our phone call.

"Yeah, surprise me", I hear her hum, before muttering, unable to catch her words, as she sped off down the road, opposite the direction of my home. 

 

 

 

"Here we are", she announces, pulling into the bars parking lot and shutting down the engine. We walk and take a seat in a booth, not too far from the bar. 

"I've never been here before", I start, looking around at the various people drinking and laughing. 

"What's your poison? First round is on me" Allie asks, standing, ready to walk to the bar. I think carefully, aware that I will be driving home tonight, settling on a glass of red wine. 

"Sounds good, think I'll be having the same. Be right back", she winks before leaving, I stare at her tall lean body retreating, to the bar. Using this time, I pull out my phone, to check for messages. I see two text from Debbie, which I quickly reply to, letting me know she was ok. I was about to send a text to Harry, letting him know I'll be home a little late, when Allie returned with our drinks.

I place my phone down and take the offered glass. I take a generous sip before placing my glass down. Wanting to know more about Allie earlier, I look at her, not knowing exactly what to ask. 

"How do you know Franky?", I start off, raising my glass, taking another large gulp. 

"We work together, at the law firm, I'm a starting legal aid. She's been my best mate since forever though", she tells me and I urge her on to continue. We get lost in conversation for the next hour, laughing and swapping stories, until we are halfway thru our second glass of wine. 

 

 

 

Feeling my inhibitions starting to disappear, I finally asks the nagging question on my mind,

"I'm sorry Allie, but I never caught your last name... I’ve been meaning to ask", I shyly asks. She moves in closer, trying to hear me over the crowd. I lean into her ear and repeat myself, smelling her sweet perfume as I lean back slightly.

"Novak", she says, leaning into my ear, breath ghosting along my neck. I release a shiver at the contact and nearly jump when I feel her hand on my thigh, rubbing softly. I lean back and look around, hoping no one is paying attention to us, before turning my eyes back to hers. I feel my heart beating in my ears as her hand moves, painstakingly slow, further up my leg. 

I drop my eyes and head, trying to hide my arousal, from prying eyes. I watch as her hand moves to the inside of my thigh, slowly, inching up higher. I lock eyes with her, just as her fingers, touch me lightly over my jeans. I shudder at the feeling and place my hand over hers, stopping her,

"Not here", I tell her, she smirks, stands up and holds out her hand for me to grab.


	4. Bea! I'm impressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea, gets more than she bargained for, agreeing to a night cap at Allies. 
> 
> Afternoon coffee with Maxine :)

I reach out with my left hand, grabbing hers, the low glint of light shining down on my gold band. My eyes follow hers, down to our joined hands, observing the wedding ring. I feel her thumb start stroking my finger, lightly, before tightening her grip. I feel a tug on my hand, Allie, pulling me to my feet.

I look into her eyes as soon as I reach full height, opening my mouth to explain myself, she leans down slowly, kissing me softly. I close my eyes and hear my heart pounding in my ears, making me light headed. My whole body, tingling, from such a gentle, soft touch.

I pull back and open my eyes, remembering our location not wanting to get too carried away. My mouth is hanging open and my breathing is shallow, I've never felt anything like that before. I look up at her, eyes wide and take in the beautiful blush, running down her neck. 

She practically drags me towards the exit, eager to leave as much as I was. I trail behind her and try to wrap my head around what I was about to do, with a woman I've only met twice. I feel my hand start to shake in hers when we approach the car, feeling my earlier boldness slipping away. She turns, when we get to the passenger side, giving me a last way out,

"We don't have to do anything, Bea. We can end the night here", her eyes saying the opposite of her words. I get lost in their intensity, hearing the pounding in my ears again, never wanting someone as much as I do now. 

I look down, between us, feeling incredibly embarrassed, 

"I honestly, wouldn't know what to do. I'm not very.." I trail off, shocked at my omission. Her fingers move under my chin, lifting my eyes to meet hers, a sweet, warm smile, gracing her already, breath taking features. 

"It's ok, nothing has to happen, beautiful. Just a night cap, I'm having a great time", she offers, without any expectations, besides the company. 

"Ok. Just one more", I accept, smiling at her endearment, not wanting to end this night just yet either. 

 

 

"Make yourself at home", she whispers, into my ear, closing the front door behind us. I turn my head and watch, as she walks around me, making her way to the next room. I follow her, slowly, debating if coming here was a good idea. 

I approach the opposite side of the counter, in the kitchen and watch Allie. She gracefully grabs two wine glasses and uncorks a fresh bottle of red wine. She fills both of our glasses, halfway, raising her glass. 

"To new friends", she winks and takes a sip, placing her glass on the counter. I can't help the blush that covers my face at the innuendo, behind her words. I take a gulp, avoiding her eyes, placing my glass down.

"How long have you been married? If you don't mind me asking." My eyes shoot to her, she leans down on the counter, curiosity etched on her face. I'm shocked she chooses this for topic but I feel I owe her for hiding it in the first place, flirting shamelessly and responding to her advances. 

"17 years", she wears a neutral mask, hearing the truth. Silence fills the room, I grab my glass and swallow the rest of the wine, slamming the glass down. She picks up her glass, slowly taking a sip, watching me over the rim. Her blue eyes, sparkling and dancing with mirth. She places her glass down, intensly watching me again and only hums, as a response.

I feel the wine start to cause my head to swim, as she makes her way around to my side of the counter. She leans across me, grabs the wine bottle, filling my glass halfway. I feel the heat of her body so close to mine, my legs unable to move, my breathing quick and loud in my ears. 

"That's a shame. I wanted you all to myself, beautiful", I hear her whisper into to my ear and I can't help the sharp gasp that escapes my lips. I grab my glass, thankful it's full, and take one last gulp. I still feel her body behind me, sending shocks down my spine, not an ounce of space between us. I place the glass down and attempt to turn around but I'm stopped by her hands on top of mine, placing them on the counter.

I feel Allie take a step forward, pressing her body into mine, holding me in place. I drop my head forward, tempted to keep going but knowing I have to stop. 

"Allie, we nee...", unable to continue, when I feel her lips touch the back of my neck, grazing softly. I feel my legs weaken at the small touch. My eyes snap shut when I feel her body press into mine, from behind, hard. I feel her strong arms wrapped around mine, and a throbbing starts to build up between my legs. 

"Keep your hands on the table hun, palms flat", she whispers in my ear before nibbling at the same spot on my neck. I nearly come undone right there, stunned beyond my dreams that I would be here, doing something like this, with this beautiful woman. I obey, holding my hands flat on the table. I hold my breath when I feel her fingers, slowly, traveling up the back of my hands. I open my eyes and watch, open mouthed, as they travel up my arms, burning my skin through the layers. 

I unconsciously push back against her and feel her hips give back equal force, I moan in delight. I close my eyes when I feel her hands move across my stomach, I tense up slightly, her fingers moving lighter, tracing patterns. I bite my bottom lip and ball my hands up into fists, wanting to touch Allie, but fight against it, letting her have control.

I tilt my head back onto her shoulder, lips closing around my exposed neck. 

"Allie", I cry out, her hands moving to my hips and firmly, pulling me against her. I push against her, applying more pressure, feeling the throbbing growing between my legs. Her hands, teasingly, move back up, massaging my breasts. 

She runs her fingers over my nipples, through my shirt and I move one of my hands from the table, covering hers. She, immediately, grabs it, placing it back onto the table,

"Uh uh, Bea, you're not suppose to move", she removes her hand from mine, placing it back on my breasts, pinching my nipples. I hiss out loud at the unexpected pain and bite back a deep moan. 

She drops her right hand to the outside of my thigh, drawing circles, slowly inching her fingers inward. I push against her hips when I feel her hand, firmly, apply pressure, against my throbbing center. My hips jerk at the sensation, unable to hold back the loud moan, that rips, from my throat. My hands move to the edge of the counter, grip tightening as her fingers apply more pressure through my jeans. I cry out, unable to think beyond this moment, at Allies mercy.

'Oh my God', it's the only thought process I have, completely overwhelmed by my bodies response, eager for more.

 

 

"Tell me, Bea. What do you want me to do?", I finish telling Maxine, looking around the coffee shop, the events of last night all I could think about today. Maxine looks at me open mouthed and in shock, not even blinking a lash. I wave my hand I'm front of her face, snapping her out of whatever world she was in. 

"Wow, Bea", she says impressed, her head nodding, slowly. I feel a moment of fear that I had gone too far in sharing, this erotic and confusing experience. A grin appears on her face and she picks up her coffee, grinning into the cup. I raise my eyebrows, waiting on her to elaborate.

"Seems like you had yourself a very hot encounter, last night.... It wouldn't happen to have been that 'client', who had you boring a hole into our clock?", she pokes curiously, I look down and smile, a blush rushing to my face.

"My my my, Bea. I'm impressed. How was it?", she ask nosily, leaning in.

"Fuck off", I joke with a playful shove, looking back up at Maxine, seeing her anticipated look and smirk,

"It was good....", a shy smile reaching my face, "but Harry called, shortly after, I had to get home, it was getting late", I finish solemnly.

"Seeing the way your face just changed, I know it was good", I scoff at her remark, unable to deny it's truth. 

"I've never done anything like that before Maxi. I just met her but there was an irresistible pull, I couldn't fight it or ignore it", I finished, shying away into myself, smiling internally. 

"Oh, Bea", Maxine smiles warmly, placing her hand over mine, providing silent comfort. 

"Planning on seeing her again?", Maxine questions and I focus on my answer. I raise my cup and take a sip, speaking what's on my mind, leaving out detail,

"I haven't thought past last night", I let out a laugh and Maxine joins in, raising her glass in mock toast, eyebrows raised. 

"I'll take that as a yes", Maxi says matter of factly. I look at her, ready to divulge a dark secret that I've never told anyone, about myself. She senses my hesitation and places her hand back over mine, a soft expression on her face. I take a deep breath and lower my voice, above a whisper,

"It's just that....Harry and I...we don't....I've never", unable to choose my words, I stop and look down. Maxine, feeling my embarrassment, provides calm words,

"It's ok, Bea. I'm here, we both know I'm the last person to judge anyone", she smiles, giving me strength to continue, choosing my words carefully,

"No one's ever looked or touched me like she has. It felt amazing", I whisper, looking down, feeling completely embarassed. 

"Oh, Bea. There's nothing to be asha-", I cut her off before she can finish,

"You were right earlier, I am going to see her again. This weekend." She's smiling at me with her hands raised high, a shit eating grin plastered on my face.

"Bea, I'm seeing a whole new side of you, and it seems to suit you", Maxine admires, making me blush, intensly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare yourselves from this point beyond :)


	5. I Knew You Couldn't Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea anticipates the next time she sees Allie. Her desire for her, reaching a boiling point.

"Hey mom!", I look up, seeing Debbie sprint in from our backyard, smiling at her. Less than a month, till her departure for university. She wants to leave a couple days early, settle into her new dorm, get use to her new home. I look at her frowning, tears forming in my eyes,

"Mom? What's wrong?", Debbie runs to my side, I smile at my daughter's tenderness. 

"I just...I can't believe you're leaving already for college. You've gotten so big, so fast", I pull her into a hug and close my eyes. I love my daughter with every ounce of my being, ready to sacrifice anything for her, at will. I know I'm being dramatic, she will be a 2 hr drive away but she's my one and only, my baby girl. 

"Mommm", she whines, pulling away giggling, going up the stairs to continue packing. I watch her disappear into her room, memories of a younger Debbie flooding through my mind. I climb the stairs, turning into her room, helping her pack her belongings for the move ahead.

 

 

'Hello beautiful, counting down the days as much as I am?', 

I look down at my phone, mid client, smiling ear to ear. I excuse myself for a second, typing out a quick reply. I hit send, feeling proud of my response,

'Day by Day.'

I place my phone down, continuing my work, keeping a close eye on it, watching it light up immediately. I smile, turning my head towards Maxine, seeing the look of happiness on her face for me.

I finish up my work on another satisfied customer before pulling my phone out, craving to see Allies words. I relax into my station chair, looking around me, opening her message,

'I got you beat then. Hour by hour.'

My mouth slightly opens at the words on the screen, she's as anxious as I am. I bite my lip, thinking about what to type to her, wanting her to know I'm just as excited. A quick image flashes in my mind, 

'I guess I'm in for a surprise', I stare into my phone, fingers tapping, waiting for a reply. 

'You have no idea ;)', my mouth drops open, re reading the words over and over, eyes closing momentarily. 

"Oy, Bea! You ok, love?", Liz calls out, over the noise of the salon. 

I look up, from my phone, seeing Lizs' concern at my body language. I smile and repeat Allies words from the text,

"You have no idea, Liz", I look over at Maxine, seeing her grinning and shaking her head in delight. 

 

 

"Dinners great, Bea", Harry compliments, I look in his direction, eyebrows raised. I look across at Debbie, polishing off her plate, smiling happily. 

"Really was mom, I'm going to miss these meals so much", I frown and rub her hand softly.

"That's what holidays are for! You better make sure you come too", my phone lights up beside me on the table, Allies name appearing on the screen. I quickly grab it, turning it over, away from prying eyes. I look over at Harry, who's too engrossed in his meal but Debbies eyes..... they were locked onto my phone. She looks up at me, confused, before excusing herself, retreating to her room.

After Harry finishes his meal, I watch him climb the stairs, without so much as a goodnight. I watch him, until he disappears into our bedroom, before finally reaching for my phone. I lift it up and unlocked it, only to be met by a message that strikes me to my core,

'I can still feel you.' 

I feel my hands shake and time stop. I'm unable to form a concious thought, especially, not over the thudding in my ears. I look at her words and can feel them wrap around me, 

'Two more days. Then I'll all yours.'

I look over my shoulder feeling, partly, guilty. The first time was an innocent chance encounter, but the second time and upcoming, were and are intentional. But I can't stop, her beauty and intensity are unparalleled, I've never crossed paths with anyone like her. I look down at my buzzing phone and a large smile breaks out over my face, 

'You really know how to push a girls buttons, don't ya? ;)', 

I laugh softly, shaking my head, Allie and her innuendos. Suddenly, reminded of my inexperience, with sex, I look at my phone.

'You have alot to teach me on that subject', I, subtly, open the discussion. I feel the need to bite my nails, afraid of being rejected by the object of my, new found, desire. 

'Good, because I'm an excellent teacher.'

My mind goes wild. I fight off the voice that's telling me this is dangerous and inappropriate, to hell with it. 

"Mom? Why are you still sitting down here?", I snap my neck in Debbies direction, lowering my phone,

"Just finished cleaning, going up now. Go get some rest Debs, you've been packing all day." She nods and walks away.

I look around the kitchen, composing myself before climbing the stairs to the bedroom, preparing for a shower. I look over at Harry, buried under the covers, before disrobing.

 

I emerge, feeling refreshed from the days grime but still incredibly aroused by Allies words. The promise behind them still humming throughout my body, starting a new fire between my legs. As I dress, I look over at Harry again, covers bunched up around his naked torso, laying flat on his stomach. I walk towards him, seeing faint marks on his back, becoming clearing, as I get closer. Fresh scratches.

I walk out of our bedroom, quietly, peeking into Debbies, seeing her fast asleep. I grab my phone from my nightstand and send a text to Allie,

'Are you home?' Before getting an answer, I walk down the stairs, grabbing my jacket and keys. I need Allie now, no more waiting. I jump into my car and attempt to remember my way to Allies.

 

 

'Yeah, everything ok? Don't tell me you can't wait two more days, beautiful'

I look down at the text, briefly, scoffing lightly, 'not even in the slightest', I say out loud. 

I keep driving to her place, not replying to her message, running on pure courage and bravery. 

 

I pull up into her driveway, shutting the engine off, looking dead ahead. I open the car door and practically run to her front door, knocking firmly. She opens the door right away, as if expecting my arrival. I look as a wicked grin appears on her face, 

"I knew you couldn't wait", she says shyly and I jump on her, grabbing her face, kissing her hard. She wraps her arms around my waist, pulling me inside the house. I hear the door close behind me before being pushed against it, her body pressing fully against mine. I feel her tongue against my lips, begging for entrance, which I allow. Her hands once again find mine, pinning them by my sides before moving to my neck, pulling me in, deepening our kiss.

Her lips move from mine to my jaw, biting lightly, moving lower to my neck. My mouth drops open when I feel her teeth first on my neck, then her lips, sucking on my pulse point.

"Oh fuck, Allieee", I moan out loudly, her hands grabbing my ass, pulling me against her. She growls, almost animalistic, into my neck and I whimper at the sound. Desperate to finally touch her skin, I reach my hands around, slipping under her shirt, lightly scratching down her back. 

"My, my, seems like we have an eager student," Allie moans into my ear before sucking my earlobe, into her mouth. My eyes nearly roll back into my head, when I, suddenly, feel Allie pull away from me. I cry out at the lost of her body, reaching out for her. 

She grabs my out stretched hands, leading me through the house, undressing us, frantically, as we go. We reach her bedroom, nerves entering my body intensly, making me tremble. Allie senses my apprehension, slowing the pace, leading us to the foot of the bed.

I look into her beautiful eyes and feel my nerves start to dissipate, my body and mind craving what's next. I move in slowly, kissing her lips, my hands moving to her neck. I take my time, pulling away and slowly opening my eyes, looking down at her beautiful body. She's long lost her shirt, left in only her bra and jeans. I take in every exposed expanse of smooth skin, memorizing her beauty in great detail. She moves her hands behind her back to unhook her bra, I reach around her body, encircling her,

"Let me", I whisper into her ear, placing my hands over hers, unhooking her bra and throwing it to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cut into two parts. Part two will change the rating to explicit. 
> 
> Enjoy!


	6. Lesson Number One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First time for Bea and Allie. 
> 
> Bea gets a, brief, lesson in knowing what she likes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note the rating changed on this.

"What do you want Bea? How do you want me to touch you?", she hovers up above my lips, breathing heavily against them, her fingers tracing light patterns across my stomach. Her thigh is buried between my legs, barely touching my soaking wet underwear, the only material separating us. I arch my hips, desperate for any contact, to relieve this ache.

"I'm not even sure what I like." I say shyly, voice thick with arousal. Her fingers, moving from my stomach, stroking soft circles along my hip. She looks down at me, smiling wickedly, pressing her thigh, firmly, against my throbbing core. 

"Please Allie", I cry out, desperatly, begging for more. She pulls her thigh away and I close my eyes, softly whimpering, at the lost of contact. 

She moves down my body, kissing a path, stopping over my left nipple. I open my eyes, looking down into hers, when she takes it into her mouth. My hands fly to her hair, tangling in it, holding her in place. I let out a loud moan, that echos through the room, breaking any last reserve I had,

"Plea... please, Allie, I need you to touch me..", I beg, looking into her eyes. She moves her lips, to my other nipple, sucking it into her mouth, rolling her tongue around it. 

"Oh my god", I deeply let out, my knees tightening around her hips, eyes closing, my arousal skyrocketing. I instinctively dig my nails, lightly, into her scalp when I feel her teeth scrap against my hardened nipple, before releasing it. 

"Like this?", I can hear the smirk in her voice as she moves down, kissing my stomach, running her tongue along my hip. I look down at her, slowly getting closer to where I was aching for her touch. My hips, push up, against her decending body on their own accord, about to explode without being touched, deeply.

"Allie....I", I barely, manage to get out as her lips skip over my covered core, to the inside of my thigh, her left hand coming up to massage my right breast. As i feel her teeth close over the inside of my thigh, I hiss, enjoying the slight pain and pleasure behind it. Her right hand lays against my opposite thigh, firmly, holding it open. 

"Or like this?", without warning, I feel her tongue, lick a long trail from my opening up to my clit, over my underwear. A wave of arousal shoots through me and I open my eyes, looking down, seeing her lick another long trail up my soaked underwear,

"Ohhhh fuckkk, Alliee," I hear the words dragging out of my mouth, moaning uncontrollably, her teeth grazing my clit through my underwear.

Her teeth, bite at the waistband of my underwear, tugging lightly. I lift my hips and allow her to pull them down my legs, before taking her place back between them. I place a hand over my face, hiding my expression, when I feel her blow against my swollen core,

"Don't cover your beautiful face, I want to see what I do to you", her left hand moving back up to my nipple, pinching lightly. I'm so turned on at this point I'd let her do anything to me, my mind, cloudy, filled with lust. I move my hand away, dropping it to the bed, tangling it in the sheets. My other hand, moving to cover hers as she palmed and squeezed my breast, just adding to my need.

"Lesson number one, Bea", she smirks, before I feel her tongue lick a hard line, up from my opening to my clit. My eyes roll into the back of my head and I lick my lips, wanting more. She licks a trail again, my thighs trembling at the feel of her warm tongue against my clit. 

"You taste delicious, just like I knew you would," I open my eyes, locking onto hers, my head falling back when she sucks my clit into her mouth. I shake at this new sensation, never having been touched so intimately. She removes her hand from under mine, dragging it between my breast and disappearing between my legs. Allie lifts her head, mouth covered in my arousal and I fight against a strong, unfamiliar, pull in my abdomen. 

"I want to be inside of you, Bea," I open my thighs wider, on full display, not a single reserve in my body,

"You don't even have to ask me", I grab her face, gently, guiding her up to my lips. I kiss her hard, tasting myself on her lips, deeply, moaning into her mouth. 

I feel her fingers playing in the wetness between my legs, sliding up to my clit then back to my opening, never going inside. I push my hips toward her fingers but she just teases my opening, torturously. I pull away from our kiss, desperate for air, growling at her denying me what I need.

She looks into my eyes and stops the movement of her fingers, holding them at my entrance,

"Take what you want, Bea. Take what you want and tell me how you want it", my body shudders at her brazen words. I untangle my hand from her hair, reaching between our bodies and pushing two of her fingers into me, halfway.

My back arches off of the bed, mind completely disoriented. I hear Allie groan, before I pull her fingers out, guiding them, knuckle deep, back into me. I moan loudly and throw my head back, the sensation of being filled, overwhelming my senses. My other hand pulls her back down for another kiss, her fingers pull out of me slighty, not moving.

I move my hand up, that was covering hers, to her wrist,

"Please, Allie, I need you deep inside of me, now!", I demand, and she hums against my lips, burying her fingers into me. 

"Oh Bea. You feel so good", she whispers against my lips between kisses, her fingers picking up the pace, breaking me to pieces. 

"More Allie. Another finger. Pleasee", I beg, so close to desperate release. I feel her pull her fingers out, adding a third finger, pushing back into me, stretching me open.

I let out a long, deep moan and throw my head back onto the pillow. She thrust, in and out, watching my face. I'm so close, I feel a growing ache, low in my stomach. I feel my muscles starting to tense up and my face contorting, concentrating on my release,

"Allie, I feelll.... fuck I'm..", I close my eyes and inhale sharply, her lips moving to my ear, mirth in her voice,

"What babe? You're gonna come?", she smiles and I nod, enthusiastically, before feeling her thumb press hard on my swollen clit and her fingers curl, hitting a spot within me that forces my orgasm to rip through my body, full force. 

I yell her name from my throat, feeling wave after wave of my orgasm, passing through me. My arms drop from her shoulders and my legs go limp, passing out from the intensity of my orgasm.

 

 

My eyes open, slowly, to the feeling of fingers ghosting along my ribs. I look over at Allie and see the proud grin on her face,

"How long have I been out?" I ask, my voice, still sounding thick with arousal.

Her fingers don't stop their fun along my stomach, 

"About 15-20 mins", a small smile on her lips. I turn my head, burying my face into her shoulder, kissing her neck. 

"That was amazing, Allie", I moan into her neck, pushing her onto her back. Rising up to my knees, moving to settle between her open legs. 

*Ping*

I lift my head, looking over my shoulder in the direction of my phone, lying on the floor. 

"It's done that, twice, already", I look back at Allie, 

"Ignore it", I tell her, returning my lips to her neck, sucking softly.


	7. Best I've Had In Ages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea enjoys the bliss she feels, feeling desirable, for the first time in her life.

"Where the hell have you been, Bea?!"' Harry, practically, yells in the quiet house. I don't even make it through the front door before Harry pounces on me with a barrage of questions. I shush him, pointing upstairs, reminding him of Debbies presence in the house. I contemplate, telling him the truth, calling him out on his own affairs.

I shut the front door, answering his questions, not raising my voice above a whisper,

"I couldn't sleep, I went out for a drive", I've never lied to Harry before, he has no reason to not believe me. He looks at me, tilting his head slightly, studying me, I don't budge an inch. 

"Ok, no problem", he turns to go back upstairs, looking over his shoulder, as I don't move an inch.

"Coming to bed anytime soon?", he throws my way, pausing in his ascent.

"Yeah, minds still racing. Don't wanna keep you up? ", I force a small smile, which he returns, before continuing upstairs. 

My smile drops at his retreating form. I walk over to the couch, dropping down onto it, kicking off my shoes and lifting my legs. I stare up at the open ceiling, replaying the events of tonight over and over, mind racing. I raise my arms, interlacing my fingers behind my head, closing my eyes, drifting. 

'Her body was so soft, her touch so...', I couldn't even find the words for it, a smile pulling at my lips. My eyes tighten, in embarassment, as I recall the things that where coming out of my mouth. I was a complete puddle, begging and demanding Allie, shamelessly, for her fingers inside of me. She slowly savored every inch of my body, getting under my skin and making her mark. 

I sit up, removing my jacket and placing my phone onto the table. I look at it, wanting to talk to her but instead I check for the time.

'3:36'

'Jesus', surprised at the elapse of time. 

'She took her time indeed', I stand to make my way upstairs, opting out, finally noticing the soreness and fatigue in my muscles. I lie back down, turning onto my side, thinking about our parting,

"Time, time out, I need to go, I have to -", I pull her in for one last kiss, relaying my regret having to end this night, through it. I pull away, 

"I'm so sorry, but I have to go", I look into her eyes sadly, dropping my hands from her neck, reluctant to leave her in this state,

"It's ok, trust me, it was as good for me as it was for you", she winks, seductively, making me drop my head, a blush rushing to my face.

I feel her hand under my chin lifting my face up, eyes meeting mine, 

"You are, truly, beautiful, Bea", she whispers, leaning in, kissing me softly, running my fingers across my jaw and down my neck. She pulls away and I take a second before turning around, opening the front door, walking out. 

I hear Allie calling my name, before I enter my car, causing me to turn at her attention. She leaning against the door frame, a huge smile on her face,

"Call me?", I look at her beautiful smile and nod, yes. Hopping into my car, I look at her one last time, before driving off.

I start to drift off, the feeling of Allie tracing patterns on my stomach, pushing me into a deep sleep.

 

 

I wake the next morning, feeling completely relaxed, stretching my muscles as I rise to my feet. I start walking up the stairs, to shower, when I feel a soreness in places I haven't felt in ages. A smile, which I notice is being constant, appears on my face. I shake my head at my, almost, teenage behavior before heading into the bathroom.

 

 

I arrive at work earlier than usual, my body feels like it's had a dose of adrenaline, unable to rest. I walk through the door of the salon, greeting everyone, before I feel a buzz in my pocket. I set my bag down on my station and reach into my pocket,

'Good morning, you little minx, sleep well, last night?', I smile at the message, she is relentless to the core, enjoying the feeling I get from it.

I lean against my station, back to the mirror, quickly typing out a reply,

'Best I've had in ages', I hit send, and look up and see Maxine, squinting her eyes at me, trying to read me. I feel my phone vibrate in my hand, I look back down scoffing out loud, 

'Sex or the sleep? ;)'

I decide honestly is policy, blushing as I spoke my mind, reeling at the side Allie was pulling out of me,

'Both. I woke up, this morning, sore in places, that made me wet all over thinking about why.'

I practically fumble my phone, when I'm startled by a client approaching me, unnoticed. I apologize, placing my phone down as she takes a seat. 

"Bea", I turn towards Maxine, mouthing her next words to me,

'We have to talk later', her eyebrows raising, smiling at me, sensing a new air about me.

I nod yes, turning back, starting off the day.

 

 

Lunch time approaches, when I see Maxine walking towards me in the mirror,

"Going on lunch?", she asks eagerly, I roll my eyes playfully at her, nodding a yes.

"Good, me too", she links her arm in mine, pulling me towards the door, my feet barely able to keep up.

 

 

We opt to sit outside, eating our lunch, feeling the need for privacy as I confide in Maxine. I take bites out of my lunch, as we sit in silence, my eyes flicking back and forth between Maxine and the ground. She breaks the silence, 

"So you gonna tell me what's got you smiling all morning, or do I have to read your mind?", I, nearly, choke on my food at her playful bluntness,

"Fuckkk! Not very subtle are you?", I laugh out, between coughs. She joins in, no longer pushing the topic, not wanting to make me uncomfortable. The truth is, I'm starting to feel, those inhibitions disappearing.

After a few more minutes, I finally open up, refusing to meet Maxine eyes,

"I went to Allies, last night.", I see her head turn towards me, out of the corner of my eye, waiting, before saying a word,

"Anddd?...", she drags out, head dropping to my eye level.

I look over to her, unable to say the words, letting my wide smile speak for itself. I hear her gasp, hand reaching out, touching my shoulder, bracing herself,

"Mindblowing", I confess, smiling madly.

"Go on, Bea", Maxine, softly encourages.

I'm unable to wipe the widening smile from my face, I bring my hands up to my face, covering my mouth,

"She just.....God Maxine! She had me saying and doing things I never thought I would", I express my own shock and surprise,

"She was so attentive, taking her time, enjoying my body. I never felt so desirable in my life", her smile widens as I continue,

"She had me begging for her, Maxi." I blush intensly at my last words.

Maxine shakes her head in disbelief,

"Wait! I thought you were suppose to see her this weekend?", a slightly confused undertone in her voice.

"I was suppose too but..... I couldn't wait", I look at her wickedly, feeling her playful shove at my smile,

"Harry kept calling me, I had to leave, I couldn't just ignore him. I felt horrible leaving her that way...", I trail off, looking down at my hands. 

"Oh?....oh! Oh, Bea", her voice lowers, realization hitting her, understanding my words.

"Will you be seeing her again? Or was that it?", I look up from my hands, locking eyes with her, scrambling to order my thoughts,

"I'm not sure. She left the ball in my court, told me to call her. I'm not planning on it. If it happens, it happens, I still have a responsibility to my family", Maxine frowns slightly, understanding my dilemma.

I look out into the world in front of me, continuing my lunch, thinking intently.

"Bea?!" I hear my name being called, Maxine and I turn in the direction it's coming from, seeing Allie walking towards us, Franky in tow. I hold my breath, watching as a beautiful smile appears on her face, obviously thinking about last night too. 

I'm absolutely taken with seeing her so soon, I forget how to speak,

"Hey Red, you look different, glowing actually! Hey Maxi, ladies enjoying lunch?", I'm still looking at Allie, watching her head drop at Frankys comment, blushing lightly.

"Yeah, finished here, have to head back now", Maxine answers, looking back and forth between myself and Allie, noticing our never ending stare.

We stand, ready to leave, saying our farewells. Allie grabs my arms lightly, stopping me before I walk away,

"I got your message this morning....mind sharing later?", she says seductively, walking away to join Franky, leaving me with my mouth on the floor.

"Bea? Bea? Bea!", it takes Maxine a couple tries to snap me out of my daze. I look over to her, closing my mouth, starting to walk ahead of her. She follows next to me, her eyes boring holes into me, I look over and see her grin,

"That was her wasn't it? Allie?", Maxine says matter of factly, I look away, face burning.

"Yeah, that was Allie", I smile at the mention of her name.


	8. You Really Want It, Don't You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get hot and heavy over a phone call. 
> 
> Bea and Allie, plan their next encounter, trying out new things.

'Mom, I'm staying at Megans tonight'

'Bea, I'm going out for a drink with the mates, afterwork'

Those were the last two messages I receive, shortly before, walking into my quiet home. I smile at Debbies text, knowing she's excited, since she will be rooming with her bestfriend, in college. Harrys, text, however puzzled me, he hasn't had a drink in three years, as far as I know. A part of me suspects he's doing more than just drinking, more than just hanging with his mates. 

I drop my bag to the floor, kicking my shoes off, replying to each mesage while heading up to the bedroom. I lie down and open my phone, going to Allies name. I bite my bottom lip, leg twitching, 

'For fucks sake, it's not as if I don't miss her', then it hits me, full force, that I'm falling for her. Allie has been a constant thought on my mind since she reappeared in my life, grabbing me by the hand and taking me through the motions. 

I think back to Maxines earlier question,

"Are you going to see her again?" I answered her, not believing my own response. I did want to see her again. I wanted to see all of her, fully, underneath me. I want to be able to give her the same pleasure, she gave me, but I need guidance and the fear of failing, scares me. 

Allie makes me feel at ease, never pushing, ever patient. 

'I wonder what she taste like?' I groan, before rolling over, grabbing my phone. 

 

"Why, hello beautiful!", she's says, joy in her voice. I smile, slowly closing my eyes, anxieties washing away. 

"I was just thinking about you. Wanted to hear your voice, are you busy?", I ask, hearing low voices in the background.

"I'm still at work, closing up some loose ends on the case", I cringe, thinking I've thrown off her concentration, 

"Oh, I'm sorry. I can call you later," I offer, not wanting to throw her away from her work.

"Don't you dare! I've been thinking about you too. Especially after that text you sent me, this morning", I can hear the playfulness in her voice and blush at the reminder of what I wrote to her.

"Where are you?", she continues, not in a rush to return to work, focused on us.

"I'm at home", I answer, moving onto my back, looking at the ceiling.

"No, I know that, but where are you?", she emphasizes, wanting to know, exactly, where I was in the house.

"In my bedroom, lying down on the bed", I say, having a feeling I know where this is going.

"You're obviously alone", I can hear the smirk in her voice and I roll my eyes, chuckling.

"Yes, I am", playing along with her game.

"Good. I wanna know something", she says, waiting for my consent, before asking.

"Go ahead", I give consent, nervously.

"How sore were you? And where?", my eyes close and my legs clench together, this is going exactly where I thought it would.

"Allieeeee, you're at work. There are people around", I say, opening my eyes, shocked at her boldness, but then again, it's what attracted me to her. Her bold nature, to say what's on her mind and to go after what she wants.

"I don't mind the distraction and I'll close my office door", she says, there's no way out of this, I take a deep breath, remembering this is the woman I gave myself too.

I no longer hear extra voices over the line, Allies seductive voice filling my ear,

"So, tell me, Bea. Talk to me", I close my eyes, taking another deep breath, hesitating. 

She must have sensed my reluctance because she continues on,

"Want to know what I did today, thinking about you?", I inhale, sharply, the muscles in my legs, tightening, eyes painting a perfect picture of Allie.

"Yes", I answer, shyly and full of interest. 

"After I saw you today, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I came back here and couldn't help but touch myself", she says, I feel a flood of wetness, between my legs. 

"Really? Tell me, I want to know", my voice dropping a level, wanting her to continue, feeling my skin start to warm up. 

"I couldn't get you out of my mind. I couldn't get the feel of your skin against mine, to go away", she growls out, that tone, sending a wave of arousal through my body. My eyes still closed, I drift back, still feeling her hot body against mine, too. My hand moves to my stomach, over my shirt, where her fingers touched me, lightly.

"You were kissing the back of my neck, naked behind me…your hand was moving down my stomach…", she whispered, letting my own hand slide down, under my shirt. I gasp out loud, touching my skin lightly, picturing Allies skilled fingers.

"Christ, Allie", I say, breathlessly. She groans, knowing exactly what it is I'm doing.

"And I was so wet", she taunts me and I play right into her hand,

"What did I do next?", I moan out, she groans deeply on the other end, my body shudders at the sound, craving to hear it again.

"You slid your hand down, teasing my opening", I bite my lip, my hand moving down to the waistband of my jeans, opening the button before sliding my hand in. I gasp at how wet I am, moving my fingers slowly, navigating on pure instinct and arousal. 

"You're not being a very good girl, Allie", I take a deep breath, my fingers teasing, playing in my wetness. 

"I love the way you felt, your fingers pushing into me, hard", I she whispers, reminding me that she's just out of reach, making me crave her more.

I hear the slight whimper in her voice, I smile knowing, I'm not alone.

"How wet are you, right now?", my voice betraying the fact I had moved my fingers, teasing my clit lightly, to keep from going insane.

She panted a little rougher, I knew she was arching her back, her head thrown back as she moaned her words. Her voice was so sexy in that delicate whisper,

"So wet Bea…soaking wet for you, I need you inside of me, soon", but I didn't stop at her groan, I just kept going, knowing it was making her dizzy, with lust. I quicken my touch, fingers moving faster over my clit,

"You really want it don't you…enough to let me fuck you fast and hard?" I say, my inhibitions once again, buried away.

"Oh god, God yes", I push two fingers into myself, hearing her soft moans,

"How many fingers do I have inside of you?, I ask, slowly moving in and out of myself,

"Two", she groans and I twist my fingers, needing her, desperatly.

"Harder", I whisper. Not a question, but an order, I pick up the speed, as I hear her mew softly in my ear.

"Oh god…god yes", she whimpered and I pull my fingers out of myself, slamming back in.

I smile to myself, she is so obedient,

"You want it enough to let me tie you down and make you beg for it?"

"Yes Bea…" She breathed, "I want it so bad, I want you to fuck me till I beg you to stop", my deep groan reaches her ears, her moaning sending shivers down my spine. 

"Add another finger. Faster.", I tell her.

Rubbing, stroking, feeling and pushing deeper, sending layers of sensation moving quickly through my body, faster and faster in successive waves. 

Hearing her, increasing my speed, sent swirling pleasure up my spine. I feel my hips, rocking into my hand, willing it faster.

"Harder", I choke out.

I push my fingers, so deep, that my palm roughly crushed my clit to my pelvic bone with every strong thrust. My body begging to explode.

"More." I could feel myself trembling, shaking with the need to come for her. I could hear the sounds from her, far gone from normalcy. Her entire body, surely, quivering for me. I loved the thought of that, the sound of my name on her lips, when she could form no other words.

She was driven down to nothing but quivering moans, listening to my voice in her ear and for a moment, I felt her underneath me, driving into her with enough force to make her squirm on the bed, her cries filling the room and my ears as her groans shivered down my spine. 

I thrust into myself faster and harder, imagining her hot body around me, muscles squeezing and pulling at me as she moaned, her legs wrapping around me as I push inside her, fucking her harder and harder and harder. 

The most erotic part was the sounds she made for me. The little cries and every nuance of sound, amplified, in my ear. She knew where to touch herself, knew how to make herself wiggle and whimper. 

The sounds started building and growing, changing into what I knew would end it. I hear her scream, the sound of her pleasure erupting so powerfully. I come to the sound of her voice, body shaking with the sensation as every muscle contracted and released at the sudden rush of ecstasy.

We both go silent, breathing and panting, listening to one another. I look around when I realize I no longer heard her as well as I should. My weak muscles grab the phone with my clean hand and pulling it back to my ear. 

"Allie?", I ask, needing to know she was still there. Still with me.

"Hm?", she whispered, still in post orgasmic bliss,

We stayed silent, breathing, enjoying the moment, even if it had to be so far apart. It was better than nothing. Neither of us wanted to hang up yet. 

"Thank you…" I whisper, my smile evident.

"My pleasure and thank you", came her deep delicious tone, a little hint of mirth in her voice,

"But you know next time I'm there, I'm are not leaving until you make every one of those sounds directly in my ear. I wanna see your face when you make them." 

"Promise?", she ask, her mischievous little smile audible in her voice.

"Oh you can bet on it." I hear her giggle, both amused and satisfied.

"I'll see you soon", she whispered, not wanting to hang up but having to finish her work.

"Of course" I whisper in return, waiting a few long moments before moving to hang up the phone. I was right from the beginning, I missed her more, I wanted her here with me. I lay for a few more seconds, enjoying yet another experience I will never forget. I jump up, stripping down to my underwear, removing the soaked material.

 

After a quick shower to clean my body and calm my buzzing arousal, I see my phone light up,

'Tomorrow, 7pm?', I smile wide, I thought I was the eager one. I'm about to reply when I see headlights, shining across my bedroom wall. I move over to the window, peeking outside, seeing Harry getting out of his car. I look back to my phone, typing a quick but promising message,

'Yes. I want to finally feel and taste you', I place my phone into my back pocket, exiting my bedroom, desending the stairs.


	9. Do You Trust Me?.... Intimately.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets some good news. 
> 
> Bea uses an opportunity, to get closer to, Allie.

"Hey, Bea-", Harry calls my name, from the kitchen table, finishing his coffee. I look over my shoulder, seeing Harry rise, walking to stand in front of me. He places his hands on my arms, below my shoulder, rubbing up and down. I nearly pull away from his touch, folding my arms across my chest, 

"I was talking with the work mates last night, going over some contracts with them, potentials maybe. I'll be needing to leave for the weekend, could mean big things".

I'm staring at his chest, jumping internally, this means I could spend more time with Allie. I look up at Harry, his hands drop and he's looking at me expectantly.

"You don't have to crack a smile, or anything!", he smiles, warmly, at me. 

"That's good news Harry, congratulations.", I force a smile and feel his arms pull me in, for an embrace. I know how important this is to him and I truly am happy, I wish him all the luck. I pull back, making my way over to the counter, grabbing my bag and walking towards the door. 

"Thought you'd be happier", I hear Harrys voice drop. I stop short of the door, drop my hand, turning around. 

"I am Harry. Trust me", I say in an even tone, turning and leaving the house. I open the car door, sit down and pull out my phone. I look back at the house, before unlocking it and going to Debbies name, typing furiously,

'Are you coming home this weekend? Or will you be staying at Megans again?'

I toss the phone back into my bag, start the engine and back out of the driveway. Stealing one last glance at the house, I see Harry looking through the curtains, confusion etched on his face. 

 

 

Walking into the salon, I can't help the smile that is on my face nor can I remove it. I'm seeing Allie tonight and potentially the entire weekend the following day. Walking through the door, my phone goes off and I reach in my bag, pulling it out.

'Do you know me, or what? Yeah I'm staying over'

My smile widens, Debbie confirming what I already knew. I drop my phone back into my bag and continue walking to my station, lost in my own world. Lost in thoughts of Allie. Lost in what's to come. So lost, in fact, I almost collide into someone head on,

"Oy Red, gotta get in line for full body contact", I look up and see Frankys sly grin. Instead of my normal reaction towards her flirtatious remarks, I respond in kind, feeling closer to Franky, thankful for her bringing Allie back into my life. 

"Sorry, you've got to get in line", her jaw drops on the floor. I walk by, hearing her scoff,

"Oh, we've got a feisty one today ladies."  
I settle my bag down and turn towards Franky, who's eyeing me up and down, observing my body language. She walks closer, looking around the shop, stopping within an inch of me. She stood there for one second too long before breaking into a huge smile,

"Tell me what's up Red? I've been sensing something different about you", I take a small step back, rolling my eyes at Franky and smiling wildly. She looks at me with raised eyebrows and a wicked smile,

"What do you want, Franky?", I lean back against my station, arms crossed.

"Oh come on, Red, you're no fun", she huffs, trying once again, for information. I rebuff her with one look,

"Ok ok, can't blame a married girl for trying to live", Franky jokes, but those words hit home, hard. Before I could react to them, my phone was going off once again, behind me. 

"I have an appointment with you, thinking a couple inches off this time?", Franky tells me before taking a seat, at my station. 

"Ok, sounds good", I tell her, 

I reach into my bag, seeing Allies name on the screen. I turn towards Franky, hiding the phone from her view, back facing the mirror.

'Good Morning gorgeous, want me to pick you up this evening, after work?'

I smile, madly, into my phone. I look at Franky and she's studying me, intensly, but my smile stays. I look back down and type out quickly, sure of my answer,

'Sounds good, I'll be waiting beautiful girl'

 I look back at Franky and see her looking into the mirror behind me, I turn around and see her clear view of my phone. I drop my arm, locking my phone, placing it on the counter. I turn back to Franky, who's wearing a neutral mask, before breaking out into a laugh.

"Don't worry Red, just checking you out from the back", I laugh at her comment, unsure of its validaty. I look at her one last time before starting up on her hair.

 

 

"You should come out with the girls some time Red, we have a good time!" Franky swoons, checking out her newly done cut. 

"Maybe... I'll think about it", I say, giving her a light smile.

We walk over to the counter, Franky paying and tipping me, throwing an invitation over her shoulder on the way out,

"How about tomorrow night? Bridget, Allie and I are heading out to the Karaoke bar, relax a little from work, join us?"

My ears perk up at the mention of Allies name, putting me back into an eager mood.

"Like I said, maybe", I grin at her smile, I had plans for Allie this weekend, 

"Ohhh, I like this side of you, Red", Franky says slyly before walking out of the door.

 

 

The salon emptying leaving Maxine and myself, shutting the lights off and leaving the salon. 

"Okay hun, you have a good night", she leans in and pulls me into a hug. 

"You too lo-", I'm interrupted by a car pulling up in front of us, Allie jumping out, a huge smile on her face.

"Why, hello ladies", she says, greeting both of us but her eyes only focused on me. 

"Hello", I say with a smile on my face, looking down, trying to hide my blush. I look over at Maxine and see her trying to hide her small smile, only to see it grow.

"Hello again, Allie, nice to see you again", Maxine turns back to me, announcing her exit,

"Alright I'm off, Bea. You two have a goodnight".

She walks away and I turn back to Allie, seeing an amused grin reaching her eyes,

"Is it OK if I kiss you?", she whispers, looking at me desperatly and I can't deny her anything. I look around the area, spotting a few faces, none looking familiar, I look back at her, 

"Yes", I say breathlessy, she takes a step forward, wrapping her arms around my neck, pulling me in gently. She kisses me softly, I can barely feel her lips before she pulls away. I catch myself leaning forward, searching for her but finding nothing. I open my eyes to see her moving around to the passenger side, playful smile on her face,

"So?... Telling people about me already?". She opens the door and I blush heavily before making my way to her,

"Wha- What makes you say that?", I know my face is readable, I can't hide anything from her. I stand in front of her, invading her personal space, unable to remain an appropriate distance from her.

"Maxi, was it? That's her name right? Franky said it yesterday, but she never said mine and I never got a proper introduction. You were too busy picking your mouth up from the floor."

Before I can respond, she leans in and gives me a proper kiss. Her hands going around my waist, pulling me in against her, her fingers tightening their grip. I pull away first, still fully aware of where we are, not wanting to be seen by unwanted eyes. Her hands drop to mine and plays with them, I watch the delicate dance her fingers do with mine,

"Let's go, beautiful. You promised me some things.....", I look up at her and gasp, seeing her fully blush and for the first time, shy.

"Let's go then", I respond, lightly, biting my bottom lip. I get into the car and Allie shuts the door before going around to the drivers side, hopping in. I look at her, feeling elated internally, feeling this wave of intense emotion come over me. 

'She is so beautiful, that it breaks my heart'

 

 

We both get out of the car, Allie extending her hand, which I grab, linking our fingers. She leads me towards her house and opens the door, closing the door gently behind us. My eyes close at the sound of the lock clicking into place, it's sound of finality, my full commitment and focus now on Allie.

She starts to walk us to the kitchen, when I tug her into the opposite direction, towards her bedroom. Whatever she wanted, will have to wait because I can't. She turns around at my pull, knowing exactly where I'm leading her, pushing my back into the wall behind me. She bites down roughly on my neck, sucking lightly, surely leaving a small mark. I let out a sound, somewhere between a gasp and a moan, before switching our postions, kissing her hard.

I pull away, holding her hands against the wall above her head, watching her submit to my grip.

"I believe you have some begging to do", I say in a low voice, her head falling back onto the wall and a deep moan falls from her lips. 

 

"Lie down", I tell Allie, in a demanding tone. She's stripped down to nothing, crawling onto the bed, lying on her back. I feel my heart rate pick up as I look down at her beautiful body, her legs closed, hiding herself from me. 

I strip the last of my clothing, my hands going to her knees, opening them slowly. She's biting her lip, her eyes never leaving mine, even as I drop my gaze, taking her in. She's so wet and swollen, my mouth starts to water and I let my right hand slowly drift from her knee, down her thigh. 

I feel the muscles beneath my fingers start to tense, as I move, slowly. I look up at her face and see her eyes, shut tight, anticipating my fingers inside of her. I smile at her reaction beneath me and stop my fingers before they could end their journey. She opens her eyes and I move to settle myself between her legs, kissing her hard. I can feel her wetness on my thigh and it sends a rush through me. I push my thigh against her, swallowing the deep moan she let's out. 

"Oh, Bea", she says, breathlessy, after pulling away from our kiss, her hands coming up to scratch lightly, down my back. I pull away from her body, her hands falling to her sides, 

"Uh uh, babe. We spoke about this", I say seductively, grabbing her hands and placing them out, at her sides. I smile wickedly at her, 

"What can I use to restrain you with?", her pupils dilate and she nods, biting her lip. She nods over to her bedside drawer and I move, pulling out two, medium length scarves. I look back at Allie, no hesitation in her eyes, only anticipation. I move, tying Allies wrists, to each corner of her bed frame. I look down at her, so open, vulnerable and ready. Her legs have dropped open again and I lick my lips, getting an idea,

"There's something else I want to try, too... If you're up for it", I ask, shyly, running my index finger across her jaw. She opens her mouth and sucks my finger into it, slowly running her tongue, up and down, before releasing it. I feel myself get soaking wet at the visual alone, my mouth dropping open.

"Whatever you want babe, I just want to finally feel you inside of me", she practically begs, agreeing with my plans. I lean over her, grabbing one more scarf, stretching it between my hands,

"I want to blindfold you, as well", I hide my smile behind the scarf, taking in her aroused reaction.

"Do you trust me, Allie?", I continue, needing to know this was ok.

"Intimately", she whispers and my heart swells, at the confession.


	10. Absolute Perfection Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Talia, thank you for all your patience for this girl! 
> 
> This is a two part chapter. I will finally switch it over to Allies POV to understand her more. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

“Look at me one last time”, I whisper seductively. Her eyes dart up to mine, hazy and full of desire. I bite down on my lower lip, hands shaking as I lower the scarf to cover her eyes. I knotted it enough where she couldn’t see, her eyes completely out of view. I lean down, giving her a deep kiss on her parted lips before pulling away. I look down at her writhing body, her wrists pulling against the restraints,

“Is it too tight?”. I ask, concerned and aroused at her current state. She only nods her head, her legs closing, tightly, together. I smile down at her, placing a hand on either knee, separting them. 

Leaning back onto my heels, I settle between her legs and wrap them, loosely, around my waist. I look down between our bodies, separated by mere inches, seeing exactly how wet Allie is. I take my index finger and experimentally run it through Allies, swollen folds, hearing a low moan pulled from her lips. I pull my hand away and suck my finger into my mouth, moaning when I finally taste Allie, for the first time.

“You taste so good baby”, I purr out, overwhelmed at the taste of her, I want more of her.

Her mouth drops open and I lean down, ghosting over her lips, whispering,

“Tell me how to touch you, Allie. I want to know what makes you come,screaming.”

She leans up for my lips, her body arching into mine but I lean, slightly, back and chuckle at the cry of frustration Allie lets out.

“Tell me beautiful girl”, I smile into my words, enjoying this complete control.

She bites her bottom lip, harshly, when I trail a light line over her left nipple and watch as it hardens immediatly. I lean down and run my tongue over her bottom lip and take it between my lips, soothing it from her bite. I pull away, not giving her anymore until she finally caves into my question,

“Please Bea, please…..I want to feel your mouth on me.” She struggles to the words out, her legs tightening around my waist. I lean down and run my tongue over her nipple before taking it in my mouth, watching her head fall back onto the pillow and a deep moan escaping her lips. Her hands are making fist as I switch over, lightly grazing her hardened nipple with my teeth, before sucking on it, roughly. I move back up to her lips, kissing her deeply and pushing the full length of my body down onto hers, feeling every inch.

“Bea, I need more”, she cries desperatly, pilling away from our kiss. I look at her lips as she says each word and feel a primal desire course through me. 

I lean down, sucking hard on her neck, leaving a bruise. She yells out in surprise but it quickly turns into a low, deep moan when I kiss and lick the mark. Her face and chest are brandishing a deep red blush, her body being pushed and begging for release.

I smile into each kiss I slowly plant, trailing between her breasts and down to her stomach. I run my tongue over her abs, feeling her hips push up off of the bed and my name breathlessly, leaves her mouth. I feel my own aching arousal, increasing with every touch and every sound that leaves Allies lips. Each and every sound making a deep and everlasting mark on me. 

I move down between her legs, looking in awe at her wet, swollen core. I wrap my arms around her thighs, stilling her frantic movements and slowly run my tongue up her thigh. 

“Oh, Bea”, Allie gasps, releasing the breath she was holding. I bite lightly before switching thighs, starting at the top and licking my way down, towards her throbbing clit.

I run my tongue, lightly, over her clit and feel encouraged, by the way her mouth falls open and her head falls back. I hum in delight, against her clit, at the taste of her and her hips nearly shoot off of the bed. I take my right hand off of her hip and move it upwards, pinching her left nipple lightly. I tease her, painfully, licking her outer lips, avoiding her swollen clit. Her hips jump with each lick and her breathing becomes more shallow.

“Fuck Bea, I can’t take it anymore”, she begs, the plea shooting straight between my legs. I fight the urge to give her what she wants,

“Can’t take what, beautiful girl?” I can’t hide the smile in my voice and I hear her groan, deeply,

“Please, Bea! I need to come, I’m so close, please.” I feel my insides turn outward at her cries, my mind frozen in this moment.

Removing my hand from her breast, I reach up and remove the blindfold seeing her stormy, dark blues hooded with desire. I move back down between her legs and take her clit into my mouth, sucking softly.

“Oh God, yes”, Allie moans out above me, her eyes watching everything happening. I place my hand back on her breasts, playing with the hardened nipple. I feel her muscles starting to tense and her clit starting to throb, between my lips,

“Right there, oh fuckk”, Allie moans, the sound, ringing in my ears. I suck her clit into my mouth, rolling my tongue around it and that’s when it happens,

Allies back arches off of the bed, her mouth opens wide and her eyes shut tightly. She lets out a deep, gutteral moan as her body starts to shake. I watch in amazement as her body trembles from her orgasm. I lick her clean, listening to her, gently, repeating my name, her limbs going limp and dropping to the bed.

I crawl up her body, kissing as much skin as I can reach and free her wrists. Her hands, lazily, reach behind my neck and pull me down for a gentle kiss. She opens her eyes after pulling away, still dark but full of satisfaction.

“That was amazing, babe. You sure you’ve never done that before?”, she says, laughing at the last bit. I join in, cheeks reddening, I know she’s referring to the restraints and the sex.

“No I haven’t but I guess I’ve always thought about it”, I say, laughing lightly at my own admission.

“Mhm”, Allie hums out, her fingers going to play in the hair at the base of my neck. I close my eyes at the feeling, a low sigh escaping my lips, reminding me of the throbbing between my legs.  
I feel her thigh, slip between my legs, applying pressure to my swollen clit,

“Someone’s soaking wet”, Allie whispers, seductively , against my lips and I nearly come right there. Her hands drop from my neck and rest firmly on my hips, pressing me down onto her thigh.

“Allieee”, I deeply moan out, that now familiar feeling building up in my stomach. I place my hands on either side of Allies head, digging into the sheets and push myself down hard onto her thigh, riding it. My thoughts are going cloudy and my eyes snap shut, tightly and I’m about to fall over the edge,

“Let go Bea, come for me. Now”, she growls into my neck before biting down on my pulsepoint. I come hard, screaming her name. My last thoughts reduced to a single feeling,

Absolute Perfection.


	11. My Inevitable Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allies POV
> 
> Exactly how deep does Allies feelings for Bea go?  
> Is this just an affair for Allie? Or does it go deeper than that?

She’s like a breath of fresh air.

Whether it’s seeing her smile, shy away, flirt or in the throes of passion, she feels like my inevitable. The first moment I laid eyes on her, I knew, she was absolute perfection. Her inability to hold my gaze when we first met, I found both endearing and saddening, not able to see her beautiful brown eyes. Our, brief, conversation and the feeling of her fingers running through my hair, sending an ease through my body I haven’t felt before.

Being an actual part of the wedding, I was unable to interact with her but I was able to catch glances of her, sitting, in the back. She stood out in a crowd, naturally, flaming red hair enhacing her already strong features. I remember Franky giving her vows as I turned my head and found Beas eyes holding mine. Her eyes, softening with each word and a small smile pulling at her lips. My heart melted instantly, wondering how someone can be so breathtaking. She made me curious, not only sexually but I wanted to know all the layers in between. I wanted to know more about this beautiful stranger, I only knew as Bea.

Even as I hold her now, passed out from her exertion, I still want to know even more. I hold her close, her head resting on my chest and I start to play lightly in her hair. I listen to her even breathing, her arm draped across my waist, holding me tightly and I smile at the sight. Her flaming red hair fanned out over my chest, creating a beautiful contrast that starts to ignite a fire within me. I start to run feather light touches to her arm, watching as she pulls away in her sleep and I smirk at the adorable reaction.

Her hand reaches up and she sleepily rest it on my right breast, my smile dropping. I’m brought back to reality when I see a tan line on her ring finger, reminding me, painfully, of my inability to have her, fully. She may have removed the wedding ring but it reminds me that she will be leaving me tonight, returning to her married life. Bea never speaks about her marriage or her husband so, I assume, we are carrying on an illicit affair. I agreed on this the moment I saw the band in the bar, saw past it, needing to have as much of this woman as she was willing to give. 

I feel her hand starting to, firmly, squeeze my breasts, announcing her return from a deep sleep. I look down at her stirring body before landing on her sleepy eyes, opening slowly,

“Welcome back, beautiful”, I say warmly, taking in her entire being. I was wrong before. Waking up **next** to Bea, with her body wrapped around mine is absolute perfection.

“Hello to you too, gorgoeus”, she says in a husky voice, sending a shiver down my spine at the sound. I fall completely blank when she turns her head, capturing my nipple in her mouth as she, lightly, plays with the other. My eyes shut, the physical and emotional reactions I’m feeling, are too much to bear. I feel her lips leave my body and I open my eyes, looking down into hers, 

“Thank you for letting me do that, earlier”, her words coming out as a shy, muffled whisper against my chest. I smile in understanding, it’s not only her first time doing something that adventurous,

“You’re welcome.. And that’s the first time I’ve ever let someone restrain me.” She leans up on her elbow, confused,

“Huh? But the scarves..”, I chuckle, lightly, before responding,

“Yeah, babe, they’re scarves. I wear them, not use them to tie myself up with. It was the closest thing I had to a restraint.” She drops her head onto my chest, laughing lightly, clearly embarrassed.

“But I enjoyed it, immensely. I’ve never had someone touch me like you did, I’ve never given someone that trust”, I continued, deciding it was my turn to be honest. She looks up at me, eyes peeking through red hair, a simple look that reduces me to a puddle.

She rises up and over my body, settling between my legs, her eyes never leaving mine. She takes her time examining every inch of my face before kissing me gently. I, lightly, place my hands on her back and tangle my legs around hers, our bodies fitting perfectly together. She pulls away, her hand coming up to rest gently on my cheek, 

“Thank you”, she says in a low whisper, her eyes glistening with joy and light tears. She leans down and kisses me with a passion I have never felt before, my heartbeat thundering in my ears. I’m falling for this woman at break neck speed but I can’t stop myself, I can’t stop the feeling that overcomes me, each time she is near and away. I pull away from our kiss, her eyes dark and hooded,

“Make love to me, Bea”, I whisper softly, her eyes holding mine. I was about to apologize, thinking I had just stepped over a line, when I feel her hand return to my cheek and her thumb stroking my bottom lip. She pulled on my chin with her thumb, leaning down, kissing my upper lip before, slowly, making love to my mouth.

What she does to my body next has me feeling blessed our paths have crossed again.

 

Our bodies, tired and spent, collapse on the bed. I look at the time, seeing it’s still pretty early to grab dinner or order in, 

8:55PM

“Bea… come on babe, we need to eat something and shower”, I say, laughing deeply, at her intelligible response. I wrap her in both of my arms and hold her close, enjoying whatever time I have left with her, tonight.

A couple of minutes have passed when I feel her lips on my neck,

“Let’s order in and shower while we wait”, she finally answers, exhausted and rightfully so. I giggle, lightly, looking at the woman in my arms, in amazement.

“You read my mind. Start the shower, while I order?” I offer, she nods her head, gently, looking up at me. She gives me a loving smile, kissing me before rising up and making her way to the bathroom. I watch, as she walks away, tracing every muscle with my eyes, creating a scorching memory. I reach over onto my nightstand, grabbing my phone when I hear a loud gasp from the bathroom.

“You okay, babe?”, I instantly yell out, concerned.

“Yes, sorry, water was too hot”, I relax, releasing the breath I didn’t know I was holding,

“Be careful hun, I’m coming in a few. Preference for dinner?”, I call out to her, giving her the choice.

“Something hot and fast”, she calls out and I chuckle at her vaugueness.

I open my phone, deciding Italian sounded best, it’s hot but might not be fast. I smile, selfishly, wanting to enjoy every second of my shower with Bea, I can’t get enough of her. I place the order, expecting it to arrive in an hours time and throw the phone to the bed, walking to join Bea in the shower. I grab an extra towel from a nearby closet before walking into the bathroom and draping it over the hook.

I look at her silhouetted body moving through the clear curtains, appreciating her toned form before opening it and joining her.

Just as Bea and I finish our shower and dress, the bell rings. I turn, almost, running out of the room,

“Should be the food”, I throw over my shoulder.

“I’ll be out in a few hun”, I hear Bea yell out as soon as I reach the front door. I’m met by a familiar pair of brown eyes and curly hair, I feel I’ve seen before.

“Allie Novak?”, I hear the voice question.

“Yes”, I reply, confirming the order name but still trying to piece together, where I have seen her before.

She lifts my order, placing the bags in my hand. I hand her the money due and a generous tip,

“Have a goodnight”, she says with a smile before turning and I take in her name tag before she completely turns out of view,

Debbie….

 

 

I have our food set and prepared, when Bea enters the living room,

“I figured we watch some tele while we eat” I say, watching her take a seat next to me, lifting my leg to drape over hers. She grabs her food, eyes straight ahead,

“Anything good on?”, she ask, taking a bite of her food, enjoying it. I just smile at her, passing her the remote to choose.

“You choose babe, I just want to sit here with you”, the sincerity in her words causing my smile to widen. I’ve already fallen for her.

I flip through the channels, finally settling on an old classic, Gentlemen Prefer Blondes. We fall into a comfortable silence as we eat and watch the film, stealing glances back and forth.

 

 

The movie hits a musical number when Bea breaks the silence,

“I wanted to talk to you about something..”, her voice trails off and I fear the worse,

“I’m working tomorrow morning but I’m free the rest of the weekend and...I was hoping… I wanted to ask you..”, Bea stumbles, I place my hand under her chin, lifting her eyes, that dropped, to meet mine. I see her calm, instantly, at my touch before continuing,

“I wanted to spend more time with you. Hold you, while we slept”, she says softly and I finally understand, what I’m feeling isn’t a one way street. We have something and she craves it just as much as I do,

“I’m all yours”, I whisper, kissing her lightly, pulling her down, with me, to lie on my chest, our legs tangling on the couch. We resume watching the film, silence falling again and a smile, reaches my lips. I play in her hair as I watch her eyes, get heavy.

I reach for the remote once I see her eyes have completely shut, turning off the tele. I look around at the, empty, containers and decide it can wait till morning, not wanting to disturb her peaceful slumber. I reach for the red blanket, hanging over the back of the couch and cover us both, closing my eyes and wishing this would never end but knowing it can’t be forever. I hold Bea, tightly, the further I drifted into sleep, her light breathing easing me into a deep sleep.

 

 

I wake the next morning to the feeling of lips on my neck and fingers playing with mine. I moan when her teeth, lightly, graze at my pulsepoint. She pulls back, her eyes full of mirth,

“Sorry, beautiful, just had to make sure you were real.”


End file.
